


Tag, You’re It

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Childlike Wonder [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tag, You’re It

Wandering into the kitchen, you smiled sweetly at Dean. He looked at you, suspicious. “What’d you break?” He asked before taking another bite of his burger.

“Nothing!” You countered, arms over your chest. “It’s a nice day out today…” The look he gave you was Dean’s silent way of telling you to get on with it. “Well, Cas _finally_ mastered hide and seek.”

“I’m still pissed about you two in my car, by the way.” He grumbled. 

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever.” You sighed. “ _Anyways_. I was hoping to play tag with him today, but playing with two people is kinda boring.”

He slowly chewed his food, staring at you. “Let me get this straight, sweet heart.” Licking his lips, he put his burger on his plate. “You want _me_ , a hunter, to play ’ _tag_ ’?” It was clear he couldn’t tell if you were serious or not.

“Please!” You stuck out your bottom lip.

Sam walked in and laughed. “What’s she trying to get you to do now?”

You looked to the taller hunter. “Play tag with me and Cas. Will you join us? It’s nice out… _and_ it’s exercise.” You smiled.

He sighed. “Fine.” He nodded. “Let me go find my sneakers.”

Clapping, you hugged him. “Thank you!” You grinned.

Once he was out of the room, you stuck your tongue out at Dean. “At least _someone_ here likes me!” You playfully glared at him.

He nodded, smirking. “I’ll tell you what. I play tag with you, and you’re on research for the next four cases.”

“Really? That’s _it_?” You laughed.

“And.” He added. “You go paint balling with me next weekend.”

You shrugged. “Sure. Sounds fun.”

* * *

You were in shorts and a tank top as you ran through the field nearby. Dean was it, and holy hell was he fast. He was right on your tail as you did your best to dodge him and escape. Jumping over a root, you laughed. “You can’t run forever!” He called out after you.

Sam and Cas just stood on the outskirts, watching. “Is the object of this game to focus on one person?” Cas inquired. 

“Nope.” Sam chuckled. “I think he’s getting back at her for getting him to play tag.”

Cas nodded. “I see. He is extremely quick.” His head tilted to the side as Dean was able to tag you. “I _assume_ we should run?” Not receiving an answer, he looked to his side. Sam had already taken off. His blue eyes turned back to you before he ran off.

At first, he’d tried to snap around, but you’d quickly reminded him that wasn’t fair. At all. He’d learned his lesson quickly, and found himself enjoying the children’s game. Much more so than hide and seek. 

You went towards Cas, knowing that you’d have to get lucky to get Dean, and Sam was a runner. He was the best bet. He turned, hoping to increase the distance between the two of you slightly. Your lungs burned, but in a good way. You were having more fun than you had in a long time. “You’re it!” You called out as you tagged Cas.

* * *

“I was unaware that a children’s game would be so dangerous.” Cas observed before healing everyone. You had skinned your knee and hand, Dean had a split lip from tripping and hitting his face, and then Sam had some scrapes from trying to dodge through trees.

You shrugged. “Try playing dodge ball. Now _that_ is a tough game.”

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah. Now that’s one hell of a game.”

Cas looked between the three of you. “I should advise you to keep any of your future offspring from playing such hazardous games. They could get quite injured.” You couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across your face as you shook your head.


End file.
